The Only Héroes
by Lizha
Summary: "Ellos son la esperanza de Mobius"
1. Atrapados

_Holaas! He venido aquí con un nuevo fic! Ya se, ya se, no griten [?] Se que todavía no termine mi fic **Parallel Worlds**, pero he querido subir este primer capitulo, solo para torturarlos *Inserte risa malvada aquí*. _

_Hablando de este fic, sera un 75% **Avengers** (la película de Marvel, véanla, esta genial), un 25% **X-Men** y otro 25% **Guerra de los mundos**. Ya verán porque.  
_

_Sobre las parejas, no me he decidido todavía, pero se irán descubriendo a medida que avanzo. _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Avengers, X-Men, Guerra de los mundos, Sonic Team no me pertenecen. Me pertenecen la historia y mis personajes. _

**_Advertencias: _**_Aliens [?], sangre, esas cosas._

* * *

_**The Only Heroes**_

_By_

_Miss Cookies_

* * *

_**Capitulo Uno**_

_"Atrapados"_

_**·Prologo·**_

* * *

_Había robado algunas cosas de un supermercado que estaba algo lejos de su hogar. Gracias a eso, ahora se encontraba escapando a gran velocidad llevando consigo un carrito con su mejor amigo dentro y algunas latas de bebidas y comidas._

—_**¡**__**Vamos a morir!**_— _Se lamentaba su mejor amigo. _

—_**No digas esas cosas, Tails. Saldremos de esta**_— _Trato de calmarle. Fallo estrepitosamente. El estaba nervioso _—_mucho, demasiado, exageradamente_—_. _

_Escucharon algunas sirenas de las patrullas de los G.U.N (era algo así como el FBI en Mobius ¿Y eso que significa? ¡Premio! Que están en graves problemas). Bueno… No es que estuvieran realmente en problemas, solo que, en medio de una Guerra Mundial, robar en un supermercado, es un delito muy grande, no importa que solo seas un saco de huesitos, es un delito y punto._

_Volteo levemente la cabeza y vio que dos camionetas negras les perseguían. Lo que le pareció raro, no era la primera vez que les perseguían por robar algo de comer, pero nunca había visto esas camionetas, las de los G.U.N eran de color verde oscuro con líneas marrones. _

—_**¡Sonic!**_— _Le llamo su amigo. _

_Estaba tan sumido es sus pensamientos que no vio que enfrente había un gran muro, algo destruido, pero no podía saltarlo. Freno justo a tiempo y solo la punta del carrito toco el muro. _

_Miraron a sus lados, estaban llenos de escombros gigantes que no les permitirían escapar. _

—_**Mierda**_— _Murmuro Sonic para si mismo cuando escucho el ruido de ambas camionetas detenerse a unos metros de ellos. Estaban jodidos. _

_Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a enfrentarlos con tal de proteger a su mejor amigo, un zorrito de pelaje amarillo y ojos celestes como el cielo _—_que justo ahora, estaba nublado y amenazaba con largarse a llover—, lo único que tenia de diferente, era que tenia dos colas en vez de una. Pero tampoco el era muy normal que digamos, solo era un erizo azul que podía correr a la velocidad del sonido. Si, nada raro. _

_De una de las camionetas salieron como siete soldados vestidos con ropajes negros y Sonic vio que en su espalda decía unas siglas, __**S.H.I.E.L.D**__. __No eran los G.U.N ¿Entonces quienes eran estos tipos? _

_Esos tipos rodearon a Sonic rápidamente _—_ignorando, por suerte, a Tails_— _sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de escapar, y le apuntaron con las armas. _

_Sonic levanto sus manos en señal de que no iba a hacer nada. _

—_**¿Quienes son ustedes?**_— _Pregunto serio mirándolos a todos. _

—_**¡Silencio!**_— _Grito uno de ellos. _

**"**_**Que maleducados" **__Pensó Sonic indignado, pero quedándose quieto y callado. _

_Unos de los sujetos que estaba apuntándole detrás de el, se movió, le agarro las manos y se las esposo. _

_Todos bajaron sus armas y se pusieron a caminar hacia las camionetas. Empezó a resistirse, pero vino otro tipo y ayudo al que estaba sujetándole. Se dio media vuelta con esfuerzo, mientras seguían tirando de el y miro a Tails, quien lo miraba desde el carrito con tristeza. _

—_**¡Estaré bien! ¡Ve con mamá, ella te cuidara!**_— _Grito antes de que lo lanzaran bruscamente hacia una de las camionetas, decidió que si así lo iban a tratar, el iba a ser igual _—_**¡Ugh! ¡Tengan cuidado, idiotas! **_

_O tal vez solo el estaba jodido. _

_**·.· **_

_Hundió una de sus esferas de luz en el pecho de ese tipo y este cayo ya sin vida al sucio suelo. _

_Un grupo pequeño de terroristas habían atacado su hogar y el era el único hombre de la casa que podía proteger a su familia. Su padre había muerto en la Tercera Guerra Mundial que sucedió en el mundo, bueno, más bien en la batalla, ya que la guerra todavía continuaba. _

_Era especial, podía manejar la luz a su alrededor, eso le daba mucha ventaja, y gracias a las pocas habilidades en combate que tenia, había acabado rápidamente con todos. _

_En cuanto dejo de usar su poder, sus ojos celestes bastante inusuales dejaron de irradiar esa extraña luz que siempre irradiaban cuando los usaba. _

_Su hermana menor también tenia un poder, que en cambio de el, podía controlar las sombras. Sabía que ella se moría por ayudarle, pero no quería arriesgarse a perderla. Por eso se quedaba adentro, donde su madre hacia de todo por retenerla. _

_A los pocos segundos de acabar con esos bastardos, apareció dos camionetas enfrente de lo que consideraba su casa, y el rápidamente su puso en posición de combate. _

_De una de las camionetas salio un grupo de soldados todos armados y protegidos por ropas negras. No eran los G.U.N, los reconocería. _

_Lo inmovilizaron rápida y bruscamente, comenzaron a llevarle a rastrar hacia una de las camionetas negras. _

_Noto como su hermana, una eriza azabache con ojos iguales a los suyos, salía de su casa y detrás de ella, su madre. _

—_**¡Leo!**_— _Grito con la voz desgarrada, suerte que su madre la agarro antes de que pudiera avanzar _—_**¡Suéltenlo, hijos de puta! **_

_Vio como estiraba uno de sus brazos libre, dispuesta a usar su poder para ayudarle, pero el negó con la cabeza ya sin resistirse. _

_Ella bajo el brazo y eso fue lo último que vio, ya que al parecer le pusieron una bolsa de tela en la cabeza y lo lanzaron sin cuidado a la camioneta. _

_**·.· **_

_Salto sin esfuerzo al alto muro y luego salto al techo de lo que se podía considerar un edificio _—_tenia tres pisos, no era la gran cosa para el_—_. Camino un poco y sin esfuerzo _—_y con una sola mano_— _abrió la rendija de ventilación y se metió en ella, dejando solamente la marca de sus dedos en la rendija. _

_Cuando entro, apoyo una rodilla en el suelo y con una mano en el suelo, acerco su muñeca a su boca. _

—_**Estoy dentro**_— _Dijo a lo que parecía su comunicador y con sus ojos color sangre, escaneo el lugar. _

_Estaba en uno de los pasajes de la ventilación. Era un lugar pequeño, pero había estado en lugares peores. _

—_**Bien**_— _Le contesto una voz femenina y coqueta desde el comunicador _—_**¿Estas en el pasaje, no? **_

—_**Si**_— _Dijo serio. _

—_**Avanza unos diez metros y te encontraras con otra rendija de ventilación, ábrela. Allí deben de estar los documentos que necesitamos**__. _

—_**Bien. Cuídate, Rouge**__. _

_Se escucho una leve risita. _

—_**Se cuidarme sola, cariño. Mejor cuídate tú**_— _Dijo aquella voz y luego corto la comunicación. _

—_**Hmph**_— _Dijo cortando la comunicación también. _

_Se arrastro todo lo que aquella voz le dijo y abrió, como si fuera papel, aquella rendija de ventilación. _

_Ágilmente salto y se encontró a si mismo en una gran habitación oscura, tardo un momento en que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la penumbra, y cuando lo hicieron, camino sigilosamente hasta uno de los muebles y abrió uno de los cajones, dispuesto a buscar ese archivo que tanto necesitaban. _

_Una de sus desarrolladas orejas se crispo ante un ruido inaudible para el oído normal. Se quedo quieto y disimuladamente agarro su arma que estaba en su cinturón. _

_Noto como su comunicador se activaba. _

—_**Shadow…**_— _Fue lo único que dijo esa voz _—_**Corre**__. _

_Escucho un ruido más fuerte, se dio la vuelta y disparo hacia la nada. Luego escucho un ruido seco de algo que caía al suelo. _

_Sonrió arrogante, pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando las luces se encendieron. _

—_**Mierda**_— _Dijo para si mismo. _

—_**Deja esos jodidos papeles ahí, escapa ahora. Los buscaremos después**_— _De dijo aquella mujer por el comunicador. _

—_**No**_— _Le contesto buscando rápidamente esos archivos._

_Tenia que encontrarlos. _

—_**¡No seas idiota, Shadow! ¡Sal de ahí, ahora! **_

_Saco la carpeta llena de archivos y sonrió, los había encontrado. Ahora solo tenia que salir de ahí, sano y… _

_Justo cuando se dio la vuelta, había tres sujetos vestidos de negro con armas que nunca había visto. Y el había visto muchas cosas en su miserable vida. _

… _Salvo. Mierda. _

—_**¡Las manos arriba, ahora!**_— _Grito uno de ellos. _

**"**_**Tarado" **__Pensó mirándole con desdén. _

_Con un rápido y ágil movimiento, le encajo una bala a ese idiota justo en el pecho. Este cayó al suelo con un ruido seco. _

_Miro con desdén al cuerpo y sintió un dolor punzante en el hombro. Se lo miro con indiferente y vio un dardo. Que patéticos, trataban de sedarle como a un animal. _

_Miro con fría indiferencia a aquellos sujetos, ahora dos. Y trato de avanzar hacia ellos. Estos sujetaron con más firmeza las armas, pero cuando Shadow dio un paso, cayó de rodillas y les miro con furia. _

_Uno de ellos sonrió divertido al verlo así, y eso fue lo ultimo que vio Shadow antes de que el mundo se volviera negro para el. _

_**·.· **_

_Con una rama pico el fuego que habían logrado encender en aquel lugar de la ciudad toda destruida. _

_Estaban sentados sobre unos escombros y hacia bastante frió, o al menos para el, ya que ella no podía sentirlo. _

_Habían tenido que salir de lo que ellos consideraban la Zona Segura para ir a hacer unos trabajos para ganar algo de dinero y comidas. _

_Miro con interés el cielo, era increíble la belleza de el, mientras que todo era caos en Mobius. Era de noche y había millones y millones de estrellas. Se podían ver perfectamente gracias a que en esa ciudad no había ninguna luz encendida o algo así. _

_Miro a su compañera a su lado, tenia la mirada perdida en el fuego. _

—_**Y… ¿Qué tal tu día?**_— _Pregunto tratando de hacer un tema de conversación. _

_Ella le miro como si se hubiera vuelto loco. _

—_**Estuvimos juntos todo el tiempo, idiota**_— _Le contesto. _

_El levanto las manos rendido. _

—_**Solo quería sacar un tema de conversación, no te pongas así**_— _Dijo mirándola divertido. _

_Ella rió levemente. _

—_**Bueno… Podrías sacar un tema de conversación sin parecer un idiota**_— _Dijo dándole un amigable puñetazo en el hombro. _

_El se lo masajeo y se quejo dramáticamente. _

—_**Augh, eso dolió, Blaze**__. _

_La sonrisa de Blaze desapareció rápidamente al ver a su acompañante caer al suelo. Se arrodillo a su lado y levanto su cabeza cuidadosamente._

—_**¡Silver!**_— _Grito preocupada, pudo notar algo en el cuello de su amigo, era un dardo tranquilizante, lo habían sedado. _

_Miro nerviosamente a su alrededor y luego volvió la vista hacia el. _

—_**Ay**_— _Fue lo único que salio de sus labios. _

—_**No te duermas, Silver. Sigue conmigo**__. _

—_**Ay**_— _Dijo pesadamente, empezando a cerrar los ojos. _

—_**No te atrevas a dormirte, idiota**_— _Dijo Blaze con la voz temblorosa. _

—_**Ay**_— _Dijo cerrando los ojos, después de unos segundos, empezó a roncar. Maldito idiota. _

_Ella dejo caer su cabeza bruscamente y se paro en posición de batalla. _

—_**Quien sea, salga de ahí**_— _Dijo con la voz firme y seria. _

_En su mano, levitando levemente, se creo una bola de fuego. A pesar de la cercanía de su piel, ella no podía sentir nada. Con un rápido movimiento, la lanzo hacia donde creía que no había nada, pero escucho un ruido y supo que había dado en el blanco. _

_Sintió un punzante dolor en la pierna y se la miro, le habían disparado un dardo a ella también. _

_Con un pesado movimiento, lanzo una bola de fuego hacia un lugar no muy definido ya que empezaba a ver borroso. _

—_**¡Cobardes!**_— _Grito antes de caer dormida. _

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

_Esta padre (*modo mexicano on*) ¿No? _

_Bueno, si han visto Avengers verán que tiene algo de eso (Miss Cookies aprueba este mensaje [?]). _

_Bueno ¿Les gusto? ¿Dejaran un review? Espero que si. _

_¿Quieren un Sonic-peluche o un Shadow-peluche? ¡No he vendido ninguno! _

**_Atte. Miss Cookies._**


	2. Fenómenos

_Siento si he molestado a alguien, no he estado bien estos días, todavía sigo mal. Supongo que son cosas de adolescentes ¿No? Pido perdón, de verdad. Así que aguantenme unos días ¿Si? No quiero que esto me impida seguir publicando cosas. Tratare de estar del mejor humor posible, se los prometo. _

_Espero que este segundo capitulo les guste, se que dice que es de acción y aventura, pero todavía no tendrá nada de eso, no. Tendrá muchas cosas, se los aseguro. _

**_Aclaraciones:_**_ Las cosas que pasaron en el prologo, no están en ese orden, en este capitulo y en el próximo, abra pistas y lo podrán descubrir._

* * *

**_Capitulo Dos _**

_"Fenómenos"_

* * *

Ya hace rato estaba despierto, se había encontrado a si mismo atado a una cama que parecía de hospital, o lo que mas le extraño, es que parecía estar en una sala de hospital.

Trato de zafarse, de invocar su poder, de escapar, pero nada, no pudo zafarse —las argollas ni siquiera se movieron—, no puedo invocar su poder —algo le impedía hacerlo, se sentía un inútil— y no pudo escapar.

Sabía que le habían raptado y ahora quien sabe donde se encontraba, lo único que tenía seguro, era que aquellos sujetos no eran los G.U.N, eran otros tipos que no conocía ni nunca había visto por la ciudad en ruinas en la que vivía.

Dejo caer su cabeza en la blanca almohada y miro al blanco techo sin pestañear, a pesar de tener los ojos claros, no le hacia daño alguno. Escucho el sutil ruido de la puerta abrirse y unos ligeros y rápidos pasos hacia el.

Unos segundos después, una eriza rosada con llamativos ojos jade, vestida con una bata de medico, una camisa blanca y una falda negra ajustada hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, y una libreta, se situó al lado suyo, parada y le miraba extrañamente, Leo no pudo dar con el significado de esa mirada.

—**Hola**— Dijo ella con voz suave.

¿Por qué leo se dignaría a contestarle? A pesar de parecer buena, Leo recordó que las apariencias engañan.

—**Soy la doctora Rose ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**— Pregunto suavemente.

Otra vez ninguna respuesta.

—**Bien…**— Suspiro y su sonrisa cayo, dejando un rostro indiferente —**¿Qué quieres saber?**— Pregunto ya sin rastro de suavidad.

_Directo al grano_,_ interesante_. Leo tenia razón.

—**¿Dónde estoy? **

—**En un cuartel**— le contesto sin titubear.

Pero no le dijo un carajo, podía estar en cualquier cuartel de ese maldito mundo.

—**¿Cuál? **

—**Te lo diré si me dices tu nombre**— Ofreció esa tal _Rose_.

—**Tsk, Leo. Y… ¿Dónde estoy?**— Le dijo Leo a regañadientes.

—**Leo…**— Repitió, luego se sentó en el escritorio que tenía a unos metros y le miro —**¿Y tu apellido? **

—**No tengo**— Dijo bruscamente.

—**¿No tienes?**** Todo el mundo tiene**.

—**Pues yo no soy todo el mundo. Dime ya donde carajos estoy**— Dijo sin amabilidad.

—**Me di cuenta…**— Susurro para si misma —**Estas en los cuarteles de **_**S.H.I.E.L.D**_.

—**¿S.H.I.E.L.D? ¿Qué significa?**— Le pregunto confundido, nunca había escuchado hablar de eso.

—**No estoy autorizada a decírtelo, pero lo averiguaras más tarde**— Y dicho esto, agarro algo de una mesita, una jeringa vacía, y le dio un pequeño golpecito con los dedos en la aguja.

—**¿Qué me vas a hacer?**— Pregunto nervioso Leo.

—**No te preocupes, solo te voy a sacar un poco de sangre**— Antes de que la aguja tocara su blanca piel, agrego —**No te dolerá, lo juro**.

Leo bufo fastidiado, estaba claro que no le dolería, había sufrido peores heridas, un simple pinchazo no le dolería.

Sintió la aguja traspasar su piel por unos minutos y luego la dejo de sentir, aquella doctora se había acercado a una mesa un poco alejada y ponía sus muestras de sangre en unos tubos de ensayo.

—**Listo**— Dijo contenta para si misma y luego tecleo algo en su computadora.

Ambos se habían mantenido en silencio y solo se escuchaba el ruido de las teclas de aquella computadora.

—**¿Por qué?**— Dijo Leo sin emoción mirando al techo.

—**¿Por qué que?**— Pregunto la doctora Rose levantando la vista de su pantalla.

Leo suspiro cansadamente.

—**¿Por qué me han traído aquí? ¿He hecho algo malo? **

—**No estoy autorizada a decirte esa información, pero te aseguro que no has hecho nada malo. Este lugar no es… Tan malo**— Suspiro ella, parecía que iba a decir otra cosa.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se levanto, Leo la siguió con la mirada, vio como ella se acercaba a unos cajones que pegaban con ese lugar y de ella sacaba una remera negra, una chaqueta de tela y unos pantalones grises, todos doblados ordenadamente, luego se los acerco y los coloco en la cama.

—**Esta será tu ropa aquí**— Le dijo en voz baja señalando aquella ropa con la cabeza.

—**¿Qué? ¿Acaso este lugar es una cárcel?**— Bromeo Leo.

—**No… Pero no todas las personas aquí son amables, o no tanto como yo**— Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

_**·.· **_

La ojijade le había soltado, con la única condición de que no tratara de escapar. No lo haría, el no era tan estupido como para no notar las cámaras, seguramente entrarían más tipos armados si lo intentaba.

Se miro el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia enfrente, le quedaba bien la ropa que le había dado ella, le hacia ver mas guapo de lo que era. Se había arremangado la chaqueta gris hasta los codos y no se la había abrochado, dejando ver la playera negra que también le había dado, por suerte le dejo mantener sus viejas botas marrones, que aunque estuvieran algo rotas, eran sus favoritas.

Abrió la puerta de aquel vestidor y volvió a la habitación en la que había despertado. Encontró a la doctora escribiendo algo en su computadora, cuando le noto, levanto la mirada, le miro por unos segundos y se levanto para ir a buscar algo en uno de los cajones. Mientras tanto, Leo la miraba con curiosidad sentado en la cama.

La eriza rosa se acerco a el con dos brazaletes de color dorado, tenían forma de anillos y pequeñas gemas de color blanco.

—**Um… ¿Qué son estas cosas?**— Pregunto Leo mientras ella le colocaba esos brazaletes en cada muñeca.

—**Evitan que uses toda la potencia de tus poderes**— Rió ante la cara de Leo —**No son tan ingenuos, Leo**.

¿Cómo que no podía usar toda la potencia de sus poderes? Eso significaba que —_teniendo en cuenta la no tan capacidad de Leo por entender las cosas_— no podía usar sus poder en su totalidad… ¡Demonios!

Pero… ¿Qué acaba de decir ella?

—**¿_Son_? ¿Y que hay de ti? **

Ella se quedo callada un momento, pensando que decir. Cuando abrió la baca para decir algo, dos sujetos, vestidos como los recordaba Leo, entraron por la puerta. Uno de ellos era un conejo color negro con manchas rojizas y ojos verdes, el otro era un zorro de pelaje blanco y ojos miel.

La doctora Rose se puso seria y se alejo de el unos cuantos pasos.

—**Esta listo**— Suspiro.

Aquellos tipos asintieron sin cambiar sus expresiones de seriedad y lo sujetaron de ambos brazos, el no se resistió ni nada. Sentía una extraña sensación desde que ella le había puesto esos extraños brazaletes. Debe de ser esa sensación de cuando te bloquean tus poderes ¿No?

_**·.· **_

Estaba acostado en su nueva cama de su nueva… Err… De lo que podría llamarse una habitación— Para el era una cárcel.

Miro por tercera vez la "habitación" las paredes eran de un tono azul pálido y el piso de azulejos blancos, había un inodoro de metal —típicos de las cárceles a la antigua, según el— y un espejo en la pared. Todo estaba en completo silencio, salvo el molesto ruido de la lámpara incandescente. Se volvería loco rápidamente, ya estaba dicho.

Escucho un ruido de la nada y una puerta —que no noto que estaba allí— se abrió deslizándose, dejando ver una pared blanca y un piso de madera claro.

Se levanto lentamente y en guardia, no sabia que era eso y no tenia idea de lo que se iba a encontrar.

No se había acercado a aquella puerta abierta y cuando un erizo azul de ojos verdes asomado por ella, se sobresalto.

—**Um… Hola**— Dijo aquel sujeto levantando levemente la mano.

El también la levanto, todavía sorprendido ¿Habían mas personas además de el en este lugar?

El erizo de paro en la puerta, sin entrar, Leo vio que estaba vestido igual que el, solo que tenia la camisa abrochada y unas zapatillas negras, que según veía, tenia suelas de metal.

—**¿Cómo te llamas?**— Pregunto el azul con curiosidad.

—**Leo**— Le contesto.

—**Yo Sonic**— Dijo con una sonrisa asomándose por su boca.

Leo asintió.

—**¡Oigan! ¡Tenemos un nuevo amigo!**— Dijo yéndose a algún lugar detrás suyo —**¡Se llama Leo!**— Escucho su voz algo lejana.

Leo se quedo allí parado sin moverse, no sabia que hacer ni donde ir ¿Quién era ese tal "Sonic"? Vaya nombre raro…

—**¡Hey!**— Le sobresalto de nuevo Sonic asomándose por la puerta —**Ven, te quiero presentar a unos amigos**.

El comenzó a caminar hacia el con pasos lentos.

—**Yo no soy tu amigo, _Faker_**— Escucho a alguien decir antes de salir.

Cuando salio de su "habitación" vio que había un sofá negro, una mesa de madera con varias sillas y una tele que tenia a su lado varios DVDs.

Lo que le sobresalto, es que en la mesa estaban sentados un erizo de pelaje negro con vetas rojas, tenia los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados medio acostado en la silla, también una gata de pelaje color lila, esta estaba sentada educadamente en la silla bebiendo algo en una taza, parecía caliente ya que salía algo de vapor de ella y un erizo blanco con extraño peinado, este estaba viéndole con curiosidad con unos extraños ojos ámbares claros. Todos estaban vestidos iguales que el, menos la gata, ya que tenia su chaqueta anudada en la cintura y una remera de gruesos tirantes negra.

Sonic la pasó un brazo por los hombros, ese tipo si que era muy confiado, eso, o era un gilipollas.

—**No seas así, Shadow, se amigable**— Se señalo a si mismo con el pulgar —**Como yo**.

—**Primero me pego un tiro en las bolas antes de parecerme a ti**— Dijo el oscuro erizo mirándoles con solo un ojo. Era de un rojo intenso. Daba miedo.

Escucho a Sonic bufar y soltarle, luego se acerco al erizo negro.

—**No seas amargado**.

Luego empezaron a discutir.

—**Disculpa eso**— Dijo el erizo blanco con una sonrisa amigable, luego señalo la silla vacía que estaba enfrente de él —**Siéntate**— Le invito.

El corrió la silla y se sentó, sintiéndose algo incomodo por la situación, a su lado, justo en el borde de la mesa, estaba aquella gata, seguía tomado su ¿Té? Al parecer le ignoraba, y enfrente de él estaba aquel erizo mirándole con una mirada de disculpas.

—**Mi nombre es Silver**— Dijo, y luego señalo con la cabeza a la gata lila —**Ella es Blaze**.

Blaze solo asintió con los ojos cerrados, sin decirle nada.

—**El es Shadow**— Señalo al erizo de ojos rojos, que parecía muy divertido al discutir con Sonic —**Ya conoces a Sonic ¿Verdad? **

Leo asintió.

—**¿Sabes por que estamos aquí?**— Le pregunto Silver interesado.

Leo negó con la cabeza, también interesado.

—**Porque somos fenómenos**— Dijo Shadow serio dejando de discutir con Sonic y sentándose en la silla donde estaba sentado.

—**¿Qué?**— Pregunto Leo sin entender.

_¿Fenómenos? Ellos no eran fenómenos, el no era un fenómeno… ¿O si? _

—**No somos fenómenos, Shadz. Solos somos… Especiales**— Dijo Sonic también sentándose.

—**¿Te crees eso de verdad, Faker?**— Dijo Shadow con tono malhumorado —**Eres mas idiota de lo que creía**.

Sonic iba a decir algo, pero, sorprendiendo a Leo, le interrumpió Blaze hablando por primera vez.

—**Shadow tiene razón, somos fenómenos para estos tipos. Por eso nos encerraron**.

—**¿Qué pueden hacer ustedes de especial?**— Pregunto Leo después de unos minutos.

—**Yo solo puedo correr a la velocidad de la luz, nada raro para mi**— Dijo Sonic orgulloso.

—**Eso porque tu también eres raro**— Dijo Shadow y bajo la mirada asesina de Sonic, suspiro —**Tengo fuerza sobre-humana**.

—**Puedo manejar el fuego**— Dijo Blaze dejando su taza vacía y abriendo los ojos, dejando ver unos ojos amarillos.

Eso le sorprendió a Leo.

—**¿De veras?**— Pregunto Leo.

Blaze suspiro por la nariz, dejando salir, extrañamente, vapor calido.

—**Si… Solo que estas cosas…**— Dejo mostrar unos brazaletes iguales a los suyos, solo que con gemas rojas —**Me lo impiden**.

Leo vio los propios suyos y también noto los de Silver, que sus gemas eran de tonos celestes y los de Shadow en tonos negros.

—**Yo tengo telekinesia**— Dijo Silver.

—**Yo… Puedo manejar la luz**— Dijo Leo en un murmullo.

—**¡Que genial! ¡Debe de ser muy **_**cool**_** manejar la luz!**— Grito Sonic entusiasmado, el era el único que no tenia brazaletes.

—**¿Por qué Sonic no tiene estas cosas?**— Pregunto Leo.

—**El, en cambio, tiene esas pesadas zapatillas**— Dijo Silver mientras Sonic apoyaba sus pies en la mesa, Blaze mostró una mueca de asco —**Son para evitar que corra**.

—**Oh**.

—**Si, una mierda**— Dijo Sonic sin darse cuenta de que todos, menos Leo, le asesinaban con la mirada.

_**·.· **_

_—**Capitán ¿Por qué tiene que hacer esto?**— Pregunto una voz femenina._

_—**Son peligrosos, señorita Rose, tiene que entenderlo**— Dijo una voz grave y formal._

_Se escucho un suspiro._

_—**Ya lo se. Pero…**— Trato de decir._

_—**Nada de "peros". Puede retirarse**._

_Ella dio una educada reverencia y se marcho de la habitación. _

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

_Espero que les haya gustado. _

_Bueno... Ahora les pediré algo que nunca les pedí (de eso estoy segurisima), me gustaría y si pueden claro, que me recomienden, no se. Adoro a las personas que siempre dejan reviews en mis fics, de enserio, los amo. Pero son siempre las mismas, me gustaría que mas personas las leyeran, pero claro, solo si quieren hacerlo. _

_Lean mi nuevo OneShot "**Una buena Vida**" y el nuevo capitulo de "**Parallel Worlds**". También contesten mi encuesta, plz [?] _

_¿Quieren un Blaze-peluche o un Silver-peluche? ¡Están en oferta! _

_**Atte**. _

**_Scarf of Colors_**_._


End file.
